Ethernet networks are widely used in industry. Some aspects of Ethernet networks are standardized by the Institute Electrical and Electronic Engineers (IEEE) 802.3 standard. Implementations of Ethernet networks can include communication or processing nodes joined by twisted pair cable as the physical network medium. The interface circuitry of a node to the network medium can be referred to as the physical layer or PHY layer of the node. A gigabit Ethernet PHY layer may employ many signal processing techniques to attain the performance required to implement the different aspects of the IEEE 802.3 standard. In an industrial Ethernet implementation, latency of communication speed can become a limiting factor as Ethernet systems strive for improved performance and scale. The present inventors have recognized a need for improved performance of Ethernet systems.